Because, It's Plue!
by Beautifully Natural
Summary: This is just a little fic' on how much our favorite Celestial Mage, Lucy, loves and adores a certain spirit. The Canis Minor, Plue! She encounters a rude bitch one day, and tells her off. All the while Plue's admiration for his Key Holder is spiraling upwards. And did Lucy ever tell you about the time when Plue saved her life when she needed scissors in her Art class? Hear it here!


_Hello, my dear sweethearts! Here's another fic' written from yours truly, I hope you all like it. I love you all, bunches. Squeakers. I love Plue, so much! Sque. I know this fic' might seem stupid, and way too short for you guys, but hey! I tried! Well ... Here goes:_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

_**Because, **_**It's Plue!**

Most people ask me this beyond aggravating question;

Why do you have that _thing_ for a Celestial Spirit?

And that's when I snap. But I always reply with a petite, lady-like answer, of course.

I always say, 'Because, It's Plue!'.

Mh-mm, best answer out there.

It's because he can't hurt me. And how he's always so adorable and how he always repeats the same thing over and over again. "Puuuun' Puuuun'~!" Plue always chants cutely.

And he can always sense when I'm troubled. So when I _am_ troubled, he says it in a sad, worried, and questioning way. Like this; "Puun', Puun'?" Then his eyebrows furrow, and a big, fat frown (sometimes a pout) is plastered on his face.

Cute, eh?

And I despise it when they refer my precious, adorable, and beloved Celestial Canis Minor Spirit as a mere, _thing!_

And at times, maybe once or twice, I really _have_ snapped.

Ugh!

This one time, I was just strolling around with Plue, and a pricky, selfish and she-thinks-she's-hot teenager came up to me and said, "Oh My Gosh! What the hell is that _thing?_ Some kind of deformed concoction you made to keep yourself company? Um, talk about _nasty!_"

Oh My Mavis, was my anger boiling when that little prick said that. And she didn't _say_ it exactly. She hissed it, sneered it, and totally fake-gagged after! Um, rude much!

Wanna know what I said? Well here is what _I _said, "Oh My Gosh!" I said at first, mimicking her high-pitched (annoying) voice, "This _thing_ is a Celestial Spirit! It's one of the Silver Keys, and is known as the Canis Minor, if you care to know, you _imbecile!_ And it's not some deformed concoction, _you idiot_, It's Plue! And I have a lot of company. And the only thing that's _nasty_ here, is your revolting attitude and your ugly face!" Then, after I said that, I flashed my Fairy Tail Guild Mark in her face. Revealing proof, that I had plenty of company.

Okay,

maybe I was a _bit_ mean and rude, but she deserved it! She's darn-ed lucky I didn't curse her out and Summon Loke on her. Loke is very protective when it comes to Plue. He can understand what he say's, and has heard Plue cry sometimes because of people's mean criticism. And Loke would _so _blast her all the way to the Celestial Spirits Jail. (A/N Just Imagine There's One!)

She then scurried away, (Ha, I'm lying, she ran for her life!) and the only thing left of her was the irritating click of her heels. I also heard a groan, and a "Are you okay?", which means she fell, and her boy toy had to help her up.

After that, Plue looked up at me and he had that adorable, dopey smile as always. Except his eyes had a glint of admiration in them, and he held his arms out, which meant he wanted me to carry him. I did, and the whole way to the Guild, he kept chanting the same thing happily;

"Puuuuuun' ~ Puuuuuun ~ !"

And that's why I love Plue. Because he's harmless. It's because he can always flash me that dopey, perfect, adorable, and beyond cute smile whenever I need it! And whenever I summon him when I'm glum and out of it, he can always sense it, and snuggles (or cuddles) with me.

It's because he has that orange, pokey nose. And how he practically saved my life once, when I needed scissors in my Arts class I signed up for. Mh-mm, his nose is ideal for scissors. Better believe it!

And there are a million and one other reasons on why I love _my _Plue, too.

But is there enough time in my lifetime to state them all? No.

Is there enough love in this world to have a million and one reasons? Yes.

But the bottom line, is that Plue is ... Well, _Plue_!

There's absolutely nothing to it. He's just ...

_**My**__ Plue.__** My**__ Precious Baby._

_And as long as I'm still breathing, That's how It'll always be._

**Sure as damned hell, It'll be, too.**

_And that's a wrap! Squeakers. Did you all like that little fic' ~ ? I hope you all did! Because I sure did enjoy writing it! 3. Man, I love Plue. But I must say; It was hard as fuck not to call that girl a bitch, (you know, the one who insulted Plue)? But yeah, I hope you all liked it! I hope you guys did. Sque. Goodnight everybody, I love you all so much. Sweet Dreams & Don't let the bed bugs bite! I love you all bunches. G'night! Deuces ~_


End file.
